That Pokemon Show!
by RenMcCormack007
Summary: Based off of that 70's show episode Vanstock Our heros have a little hijinx with sneaky cheating and hilarious adventure. Let me know how you like it so I'll Know to continue. Lot's of shippings.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon, that's Nintendo and other relations, I also don't own That 70's show, that's David Trainer

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Pokemon, that's Nintendo and other relations, I also don't own That 70's show, that's David Trainer.**

**Ok, So I spring boarded this fic from the TV show That 70's Show the episode called VanStock (which is like Woodstock but for vans), and the characters are in relation to those in the story. Lot's of shipping's involved. Please R&R so I know if I should keep going with this.**

**Ash-Eric**

**Misty-Donna**

**Brock-Fez**

**Tracy-Hyde**

**Dawn-Jackie**

**Drew-Kelso**

**May-Laurie**

**Delia-Kitty**

**Prof. (Sam) Oak-Red**

"Hey Ash man, you seen Drew?"

Tracy and Ash stood in the driveway of Ash's house with Brock and Misty waiting with their luggage for Drew to show up with his van to take them to Vanstock in Celedon City.

"I haven't, don't worry he should show, this is the biggest thing we will probably do!"

Ash said this grunting as he struggled with some of the luggage he was adjusting on the ground.

"Ash what on earth are you doing down there?!"

Misty looked at her boyfriend as if he were licking the gravel

"Here check this out Misty, I have combined our sleeping bags to make one."

"Wow Ash you never cease to amaze me."

"I know, I'm pretty proud"

(In another conversation)

"Hey Brock man, you ready for this?" Tracy asked with a smile on his face.

"Yes, do you think we will see any jahoobs?"

"Ok Brock first they are called…. well, you call them what you want."

"All righty then buddy Tracy!"

Then with a honk Drew drove up in his rusted grey ford delivery van and watched as everyone put his or her stuff in.

"Hey Drew where's Dawn? Cause if she's not coming I call shot!" Ash called.

But when he got to the side he saw his sister May.

"May!? What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Well freak because you wouldn't let me have the cruiser I decided to come along." (This earned a slyish smirk from Drew)

"The cruiser….."

**--Flashback** --

_Everyone of the Ketchum Family was sitting around the breakfast table that morning waiting for Delia to serve them._

"Alright everyone here's some Belgium Waffles Mmmmm."

"What's Belgium about them?" Ash asked

"They crumble at the hands of the Nazi's." Sam laughed snidely

"Nice thought dad…" Ash said under his breath

"I thought that was very funny daddy!" May squealed falsely

"Well thanks sweetheart!"

"Oh you make me sick!" Ash replied disgusted

"Now now lets just enjoy breakfast please." Delia pleaded

"K mom, oh hey dad, can I go to Vanstock with the guys this weekend?" Ash asked innocently

"Vanstock? What the hell's a Vanstock?!" Sam replied

"Well it's like Woodstock but for ..Vans…" Ash said unsure

"Well, sounds stupid, have a good time." Sam said delving into his bacon

"Now if Ash is gone can I have the cruiser for the weekend? Please daddy!" May said almost to sweetly

"It's his car it's up to Ash." Sam replied interested in his bacon.

"Really? I get to decide!? well, then I guess the answer is…psh NO!" Ash said wielding his new authority

"Hey now don't get cocky or you may just get a swift kick in the ass!" Sam replied with his trusty punishment.

"Yes sir.."

**--Flashback end--**

"Oh… I see what you're getting at. No Drew come on tell her she can't go."

"Now come on Ash be reasonable, why wouldn't you possibly want your super hot sister coming?"

"You mean besides the obvious? Oh and Drew what about Dawn?"

"Oh well… She said she couldn't come, so I brought May!"

"Should've given me the keys to the car little bro now I'll be with you all weekend" May said with sass.

"Damn, well let me go get Misty and we'll get going" Ash replied sulkily

"Wait! Misty's coming!? No, Ash you have to tell her to go!" Drew said

"Why would I do that she's my girlfriend!" Ash said surprised

"Because Ash, Misty and Dawn are like best friends, and if May is going then I'll have to make out with her. There for Misty can't go."

"Or you could just not invite May? Duh!"

"Oh be reasonable Ash!"

"Well whether you like it or not, Misty's coming, so if that blows your weekend sor-ry."

"Ok fine, but you're making cheating a lot easier than it has to be." Drew said as he started the car.

Ash walked back around the car to get everything loaded up. Brock was laying on the car's carpet material, and Tracy was throwing the last bag in.

"Look at this roomy and comfortable cargo space Ketchum." Tracy said

"Wow, you could haul plywood in here!" Ash said (how dense can you be)

"Yea…. Or you could haul Misty."

"Why would I wa……OH! Oh! haha..nah, Misty'd never do it in a van, she want's it to be special."

Just then the red head in question walked up

"Hey what you guys talking bout?" Misty asked?

"Um plywood.." Ash stuttered

"Cool, cool, cause you no I wouldn't do it in a van right?, Oh and you know what would make it really special! Not telling your friends about us doing it!" Misty said before walking to the front of the van leaving Ash pondering just how much trouble he'd be in. Just then Misty looked in the front window and saw Drew making out with May. After about a minute they finally stopped and tumbled out of the side door.

"Well…that's the carpet…" Drew stammered

"Um I gotta go get something" both Drew and May said before exiting to the house.

"Well, we shouldn't be hungry, I just found a box of Twinkies!" Ash said as he exited the house opposite Drew and May.

"Ok Ash, I just saw drew making out with your sister." Before Ash could utter a response Misty asked "wait did you know about this?!"

"Wha? No, I didn't know about this. I mean wow this is just so shocking!"

Suddenly out of no where Dawn appeared with Brock carrying about 8 bags that must belong to her.

"Hey guys I decided to go after all." Dawn said excited

"Oh I don't think you want to, I mean there might be…Canadians there!" Misty exclaimed

"Eww No!" Dawn shrieked

"No No! You can't let the Canadians win Dawn!" Tracy said coming into the conversation.

"Brock put my stuff in the van."

Brock did as he was told with a glare toward the bossy midget. Just because he was little different skin toned he was treated like a servant.

"Hey Dawn I have an Idea. Why don't we surprise Drew! yea, you'll hide in the back, and at some point we'll draw the curtains and you jump out and surprise him!" Tracy suggested

Dawn's face lit up and she raced to the back of the van to hide.

"Oh this is going to be one fun trip" Tracy said with a smile as he called Drew back fom inside the house to drive into god knows what kind of adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: still don't own pokemon, or that 70's show for what it's worth

**Disclaimer: still don't own pokemon, or that 70's show for what it's worth.**

**Author's note: In response to some reviews, the reason I chose Dawn to take Jackie's spot was based on a personality thing. Dawn seemed more like Jackie than May because of her obsession with her looks. Also the age thing with dawn being younger fits too. Also I apologize for not incorporating enough Pokemon into this fic. I'm gonna try harder this time. Now enough talk. onto the story…**

When we last left the gang Drew and May had gotten into the front two seats and everyone set off for Vanstock. About thirty miles outside of Pallet the curtains separating the back from the front of the van flew open.

"Surprise!" Dawn shouted!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH" Drew screamed and sent out Roselia in defense due to his surprised manner

"Drew calm yourself down it's the one and only me!" Dawn squealed as she wrapped her arms around Drew while he recalled his pokemon. May just scoffed and looked out the window listening to Brock and Tracy laughing their asses off.

(A while later)

The curtains had been pulled back so the car sections were separated except Dawn was now up front.

"Would you look at this. Dawn brings cherry lip smacker lip gloss to impress Drew, and what does he bring? Another woman" Brock said as he continued searching through peoples bags

"Ok your looking at people's belongings is beginning to creep me out a bit Brock" Ash said as he laid back next to Misty on the carpeted cargo area.

"Hey what the!?... Well look who's here!" Brock exclaimed as a yellow tail popped out of Ash's duffle bag.

"Pikachu? Is that you?"

"Mmph rrrgg mrph rrgh" Was the only response he got.

Ash took the bag from Brock and pulled the zipper open revealing the small electric rodent.

"Hey bud I thought I told ya to take it easy at the Lab this weekend. I though you were going to get to know Poppy" (another Pikachu that found it's way to the Pokemon Lab and decided it liked it there rather than the wild)

"Pika Pikachu Pi"

And Pikachu ran over to a suitcase and began fiddling with the lock frantically.

"Here Pik let me help ya there."

Ash went over and unlocked the suitcase and the top exploded off as another Pikachu toppled out with a Turquoise ribbon on it's tail.

"Well I'll be, we have a few tag alongs" Ash laughed and lay back down while the two Pikachus curled up between he and Misty.

Misty Laughed then looked at Ash seriously.

"Ash, how long do you think this affair with Drew and your sister has been going on?"

"Wha- Oh, um, I don't know that's anyone's guess. Brock do you know what could've happened?"

"Huh?" Brock said emerging from another bag.

"See look Brock doesn't know, I don't know…"

"Well what are we going to do?" Misty Asked concerned

"Hmm, I suggest just let things blow over until it all blows up in Drew's face later on.

"I suppose."

Tracy had watched this whole going on and scetched out the two Pikachu before deciding he was bored. He decided to see what he could do when he heard the voices through the curtain and a funny thought flashed through his head. He clambered up and peeked through the curtain until his head and shoulder were through and he was between May and Dawn. So basically the head row went Drew, Dawn, Tracy, May.

"Hmm, isn't it strange how two people can know eachother and yet not truly know eachother?" Tracy said innocently

"What do you mean Tracy?" Dawn asked skeptical.

"Well like you and May, both of you have so much in common"

"Like…" May asked

"Well, you both have won tons of contests."

"That's true, I've won 3 so far in the Sinnoh Region" Dawn announced proudly

"Really? so have I except in Johto!" May exclaimed

"Oh, My, God no way!" Dawn said just as excited.

"Ok no talking!...It makes the driver nervous." Drew said after getting many odd looks.

"Fine then, how about we just sing, who knows the words to three's company?"

"I DO!" Dawn and May both shrieked

"_Come and Knock on Our Door" _Tracy began

"_Come and Knock on Our Door!" _The two girls sang (a little off key)

"NO no singing!" Drew started

"_We've been waiting for you"_

"_We've been waiting for you!"_

"_Where the Kisses Are Her's and her's and his three's company too"_

The group stopped as they saw the large banner over their site on the outskirts of Celedon and the stepped out into fun, or trouble, who knows? Only I do )


	3. Chapter 3

Again I no own pokemon or that 70's show

**Again I no own pokemon or that 70's show. sigh darn**

"Wow…" Drew uttered

As he and the group pulled through the long lines of multicolored vans looking for a spot they were stunned by what they saw.

"Look at this place… It's almost… like as great as the pix 5000 gunstar boosters powering the deathstar!."

"Ash if we are going to be a couple you are really going to have to lay off the star wars crap." Misty said annoyed.

"Who are the star whores?" Brock asked finally interested in something rather than the many pairs of unmentionables he found through luggage rooting.

"No brock it's…..never mind never mind."

Both Pikachu looked up in utter confusion at this conversation but decided not to delve farther as a bright light caught there attention.

Quickly both ran up to and stood on bags as to see out the window. A few people were putting small red firecrackers in some blue bubbling liquid and watching them explode in brilliant shades of pink, green, and red.

"Woah! that's kind of the shade of green Luke's x-wing fight……never mind I'm sorry." Ash apologized seeing Misty's glance.

"Ha! found one!" Drew exclaimed as he pulled into a vacant spot next to a lime green microbus, and a field of tents spread out as far as the eye could see. As he parked everyone exited the van with his/her's cargo.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but how about we split and explore, then meet up later?" Tracy suggested hoping to rome around to get some fun.

"Ok sounds good, lets meet back at the van at around 7ish? I heard there's a fireworks display." Drew chipped in.

"Cool, come on Brock lets check out that mud bath over there." Tracy said with a clear fact of what was on his mind. Brock just smiled and followed a little to eagerly and looked as if he were air-humping something….

"Not creepy at all" Ash said sarcastically.

"Oh well we are going to find a restroom real quick!" Dawn called as she walked with May.

"Woah dude your going to let them go to the john together?" Ash asked

"Yea why? is that bad?" Drew asked nervously

"You know what girls do in the restroom? They talk man! About us!!"

"Oh Damn! Girls wait!"

Ash laughed then turned to Misty.

"Shall we?"

"I suppose so, and you, considering you're a stowaway without a trainer I'm going to watch you." Misty said picking up Poppy.

"Come on Pik lets get going." Ash said holding out his arm

Pikachu looked at his (hope to be mate) to reassure her it was fine, then clambered up.

"Come on lets go check out this booth." Misty said walking towards a booth with hemp necklaces and mood rings.

"Oh boy….Ash mumbled under his breath and followed reluctantly.

Ash watched as Misty looked at several articals of jewelry.

"Ooh isn't this pretty Ash!"

"Pretty Bitchin' Misty" Ash said unaware of what he'd just done.

"Ash! what the hell! How many times have I told you that that word is offensive to the entire femine race. It's almost as if your insinuating…." And she continued as Ash cowered beneath her angry glare. "I hope that next time you don't assume to be so dense! Or next time I'll take after your father and shove my feminist foot into your shovenist ass!" She finish breathing deeply multiple times before finally calming down and apologizing to Ash. As she went back to her shopping Ash began to look around.

"Hey Pikachu follow me" Ash whispered as he began slowly creeping away from a busy Misty towards a stand that had the bubbling liquids that they'd seen coming into the camp.

"Excuse me sir…but what are these?" Ash said indicating the vials of colored concotions.

"That man is 100 envirenment friendly organic mystery juice. guaranteed to send you on a real ride if you know what I mean man."

"You mean it really gives you a good kickstart?"

"No man I mean if you look through the bottle next to you it shows the fairgrounds next door man. Look the ferriswh--"

And with that the filthy Hippi fell totally unable to withstand his condition.

"Well what do ya say Pikachu should we try it?"

Pikachu thought about how far out the lights coming into the camp were and that's all it took. He reached for a small sample tube and drained it

"Pika! Pika Pikachu!" He exclaimed cheerfully

"That good huh? lets see…" Ash tipped a taste of a green liquid into his mouth. His throat burned his lungs screamed, but it gave him kind of a lightheaded happy feeling…..

**(In another part of the group)**

"Please just one!"

"No Drew you don't need a corndog."

"But come on!"

"I said no. Now come on it's starting to get dark lets head back to the van."

"But.. we got everything you and May wanted! Why can't I get one corndog!?"

"…..Drew…..Come to the van now or I sware!.."

Dawn didn't have to finish her sentence as Drew kept a brisk pace all the way back.

After the trio arrived at the van Tracy and Brock came back soaked to the skin in mud and angry as anything.

"HAHA what happened to you guys?" Drew laughed

"Shut up! you can get next to a girl, but the minute they realize what gender you are they freak and go lezbo on you!"

Drew laughed histerically as Misty and Poppy came back to the van dragging Ash and Pikachu but the fur and collar

"Pikachu when did you learn to fly?" Ash asked in a high feathery voice

"Pirik-churip" He sluured back at his master.

"Holy Shit a purple cow!" Ash exclaimed before passing out with Pikachu not far behind.

"This trip sucks Drew I want to head back!" Misty demanded

"Yea same here man the chicks here are messed up!" Tracy complained with a confirmed nod from Brock

"Well what I say goes and I say we are staying. Get you sleeping stuff set up I'll be right back. I need to take a wiz."

"Don't know about you guys, but I'm outta here even if I gotta hitchhike. see ya." Tracy said with a wave before taking off.

"Well with this lug asleep I guess I'll unroll the sleeping bags. Poppy Can ya help me?"

"Pi" She replied simply and helped unroll everything for Ash and Misty.

**(10 minutes later)**

"Night guys" Drew said to Misty and Poppy at his feet outside the van.

"Get bent Drew" Misty retorted with a small shock from Poppy

"Damn why isn't anyone nice anymore" Drew complained "Where's Tracy and Brock?"

"Tracy left cause your stupid." Misty said flatly and rolled so she faced away from him.

Drew turned and went to the side doors to the van and opened them.

"Hey here's the party" Drew said seeing Dawn and May in the van on the floor in their bags. The only odd thing was that Brock was in between the two.

"Hey Drew" Dawn said

"Hey…So where am I going to sleep?" He asked looking at the limited space.

"Oh well there really isn't that much room… And besides we are having valuable girl time here. so shoo"

"Well why does Brock get to stay?"

"Well I'm not a girl, but I do enjoy the girl talk. Now shoo party pooper" Brock said cheekily

"That's it we're done Misty Pack up your things…and Ash. You three up, we're outta here"

"Why Drew!? Are you jelous?"

"Who me!? no this place just sucks balls."

"Just like May" Misty said coming by to throw her stuff in.

"BURN!" Drew shouted at May's expense.

"Ok I think we're done, Everyone in or I'm leaving ya." Drew said hopping into the drivers seat and pulling out. And so began a long but resting trip back to Pallet. Who's to say What will come next? who knows?

**Haha. So my first story complete. please review and comment. and if anyone wants to do a sequel to this let me know I'd really enjoy it. hope you liked the story )**


End file.
